Edward the Saviour
by MelxxWhoLuvsYa
Summary: Prequel to Edward the Wild Rover "Bella we're trapped!" Alice shrieked, pushing against the cold wall of her prison. "No, Edward will come, Edward will save us." Bella chanted, Can Edward save them on time or will the man in the shadows catch him first.
1. Whistling Tunes

_Hello dear readers and welcome to another of my Twilight parodies! This is the prequel to Edward the Wild Rover, set only a year from where E.T.W.R starts._

_The Twilight gang are in their last year, 6__th__ year of the mixed school where Edward and Jacob's two younger sisters are starting as 1__st__ years._

_This is the second story in my "Edward" series. Two stories relate to each other, the third one will be a single story, not connected to Edward the Saviour or Edward the Wild Rover._

_The "movie teaser" is available at the end of "Edward the Wild Rover" for those who are curious._

AH- All Human

AU- Alternate Universe

AI- All Irish!

AFF- All for fun, this stories a laugh, so laugh along with it!

Now on with the story.........

* * *

"Amanda Cullens! Remove Ms. Intelligencio's head from the pottery basin immediately!" Mrs. Kesshen yelled. Amanda sighed, but obeyed her Art teachers order.

After shaking the clay flakes from her raven hair, the Italian exchange student turned to face the Irish devil. Smiling slightly, the Italian roared with laughter, wiping her glasses on the sleeve of her uniform.

Amanda smiled also; she expected to be in trouble.

"You're alright, at least you didn't cry!" Amanda clasped a hand on her new classmate's shoulder, laughing. "You cried last time?" with a surprisingly Irish accent the Italian asked.

"Her." All it took was a point in her direction from Amanda Cullens, and the poor 1st year was shaking violently.

Scanning the room, Intelligencio couldn't find a certain someone she was looking for. "Have you seen my friend, Zara?" Amanda smiled slyly. "Is she the tall brunette?"

Receiving a nod from the Italian, Amanda led the way to the folder press and opened the door.

Shoved in at an impossible angle, was Intelligencio's friend, Zara.

Giving her a hand out of the press and only offering a small apology, Amanda, Zara and Intelligencio began to talk. The only change in the class was the entrance by a sweating, out of breath Melinda.

"Sorry..I'm late Mis...miss. _Someone_...thought it would be funny...to shove me....in my locker!" Glaring at her friend across the room, Mel handed her journal to the teacher to sign before joining the group.

Zara raised an eyebrow and asked a question to Amanda. "Do you always stuff people into something on first meeting?" Although the question was directed to Amanda, Mel answered.

"Yeah she does! In play-school, she shoved me into the toy car's trunk! I went in on Thursday, didn't come out till Saturday!"

Laughing at Mel's flashback, the three started to walk over to the supplies table.

"Saturday of the following week!" Mel shouted after them but with no response, she followed to the table to gather paper and paint.

* * *

Alice whistled a tune to herself as she picked books from her locker. Having a free first class, she had arrived in late and now stood on the corridor alone. _Only a year left of this locker...of this school!_

Thinking ahead to the future, Alice shuddered at the thought of the Leaving Cert! The exam that would decided the rest of her life, what collage she could go to, which courses she could take, all this rested on how many points she got.

Stress was not something Alice Brandon took well.

Whistling a different tune she continued to move her books around, trying to find her Maths book. Her Math's classroom was only a few feet away, inside she sat next to Bella always, who would whisper the answers to her on difficult sums.

Alice found herself whistling to the tune she and Bella made up only days ago, just before school started. It was made up to tease Jacob about his long wavy hair which, after testing, proved to be longer than Bella's.

Seeing Jacob walking towards her, Alice couldn't help but shout out, "Jesus is walking down the corridor!"

Jacob's head snapped up, he was stressed out by the thoughts of the Leaving Cert too, but for a different reason than his shorter friend ahead of him. Instead of worrying _about_ the courses, he was worried _of_ the courses.

If he did good enough in his Leaving Cert, _If_, that would mean he'd be in full time collage! He wouldn't be able to work, he was already struggling to juggle studying along with work and looking after his father and sister.

How would he be able to do that full time?!

And then Alice _had_ to bring up that annoying chant over his hair at that moment. He had said it before and he'd be damned if he had to say it again:

_It's a ceremonial hair cut. I'll never change it, for __**anyone**__!_

Growling, he charged towards her. "Never...say that again!" Jacob harshly yelled, shaking, barely in control of his anger. Alice smiled up, never one to back down from a challenge...or a chance to annoy someone.

"Okay, I'll never say those six English words again." She sincerely promised. Huffing, Jacob turned away, about to walk off when he heard a bell-like voice taunt him once more.

"Jesuso iso walkingo downo theo corridoro!" Growling once more, teeth barred, Jacob spun around and stepped forward forcefully, pinning Alice with his large frame against the lockers.

"You said you'd never say that again!" He barked through gritted teeth. Alice gulped slightly, but still answered, more defence than annoyingly.

"I said I'd never say it in _English_." She shoved a hand against his chest, pushing him backwards a few steps. Jacob snapped, in a moment of anger and stress he raised both hands and just shoved Alice back.

Both were surprised by what happened next.

Alice tripped over her bag, and then stood on one of her discarded books on the ground. Instinctively to try regaining balance, she jumped slightly and managed to land _in _her locker.

Laughing at her predicament, Jacob did the only thing a teenage boy would do in that situation.

He slammed the door shut and closed the lock.

"Jake!" Alice yelled, pounding her fists against the steel door of her locker. Jacob laughed evilly before picking up bag before strolling off, whistling a happy tune.

**

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter folks!

**There was a preview revealed in this chapter, in case you didn't notice.**

_**"**__**Never...say that again!" Jacob harshly yelled, shaking, barely in control of his anger.**_

**Wasn't what you thought it would be huh?**

**-Mel out :)**


	2. Stolen Keys

Cling!

Bella gathered her Maths book and other things and swept them into her bag. Victoria had been pulling her hair or stabbing her in the back with an extremely sharp pencil all class. It all started back in 4th year when James made a move on her, an unwanted move.

And Edward almost broke his nose...almost; he was a centimetre off and busted his lip.

Victoria still felt it was Bella's fault though, and tried to make her life a living hell when possible, mainly her classes that Edward wasn't in...Such as Maths.

Luckily she always had Alice to keep Victoria and the other bullies away when Edward wasn't around.....unluckily, Alice wasn't in today.

_Strange._ Bella thought as she walked to the classroom exit. She had been talking to Alice only the night before. She seemed healthy and up-beat about going back to school. _I have a bad feeling....._

Her thoughts trailed off as she was pushed and pulled by the sea of students in the hallway. She then remembered, History was her next class and she left her essay on Christopher Columbus in her locker.

Lucky enough her locker was only a few feet from her class. Shoving her way through the crowd, Bella ducked down to her bottom locker. She glanced at the locker above hers, Alice's.

Kneeling down and opening the locker Bella only noticed when the trampling feet were gone that another school bag lay scattered. Picking up a foot-printed English book, she read the handwriting on the cover.

**_Alice Brandon, 6th year._**

_Shock, horror, worry_. Bella began looking around drastically, her friend was nowhere in sight, only Victoria being yelled at by their Maths teacher. Picking up the rest of Alice's things and neatly putting them back into her friend's bag, Bella didn't know what else to do.

Suddenly, Bella heard a loud thump near her forehead. "Hello?" She asked, feeling stupid and also like someone in a scary movie. _Never talk to strange noises! _After commanding herself to at least act like a survivor from Scream, Bella continued to search.

"Bella?" the voice asked from above, standing up, Bella looked through one of the tiny holes in the locker door above....a topaz eye looked back.

"Alice! What are you doing in there?!" Bella's tone was half shocked, half laughing. All Bella could see was the eye squinting, Alice heard the laugh.

"Jacob man-handled me and shoved me in here!" Bella burst out laughing at this, which caused the eye to be replaced with a glimpse of a tongue, Bella decided to stop messing with Alice and try helping her out.

"Okay Alice, where are your keys?"  
"Eh....In my pocket."

Both sighed, defeated. "See can you shove it out the air way!" Bella shouted a little too loudly. Each locker had three skinny air ways in case students were locked in their lockers.

Hopefully, a key could slip through.

Alice took off her house key, car key and all key rings...which took about six minutes to do and pushed the small golden key through the vent. Seeing the flicker of gold, Bella immediately began tugging at it.

"By the way, why did Jake lock you in there for?" Bella asked, still pulling at the key. "I...sang the song we made up." Bella laughed again. "Alice, that really upsets him."

"I know, I only sang it once then promised I wouldn't say it anymore!"  
"Then why'd he lock you in here?"  
"I may....have sang it in Spanish."  
"Since when do you know Spanish?"

Alice didn't answer, instead the key dropped out. Bella held it in her hand while Alice repeated the version of the song she sang that morning. Laughing, Bella stuck the key in the lock and opened it.

"Alice, adding an O to the end of each word doesn't make it Spanish!" Bella smiled in at her friend as the door opened. "Then explain espresso." The smaller student answered, scooting out of the locker.

Before Alice could climb out, the locker door slammed shut. "Hey!" She yelled. Bella took a step back from the long, muscular arm covered with a dirt encrusted white sleeve of the school shirt.

"Bella." James cooed. Taken a step towards her, Bella stepped to the side, know full well Victoria was behind her. _Bad move! _She now stood back to the lockers with James and Victoria standing, blocking any exit.

Pressed up against the lockers, Bella felt them shaking. Inside her locker, Alice was pounding and kicking the locker door. She picked up her Irish dictionary and flew it at the door.

"Owwww." She moaned when the large book flew back and hit her cheek. Outside, James heard her. Immediately he recognised the voice, the voice of a girl he once tried to lead on "a date", _Stupid Whitlock got in the way_.

A student who graduated just last year ruined his plan to get Alice, when James followed her down a dark road, Jasper pulled up next to him and just glared. Though it was only a look, it was enough to scare James off.

Jasper then drove a safe distance behind Alice the entire way back to her house, making sure that James's prey eluded him.

Grumbling slightly, he turned back to his current plan. Grabbing Bella roughly by the shoulders, he quickly locked her in the locker beneath Alice's.

"Hmmmmm...2 birds, 1 set of lockers." he chuckled. Slamming the door and locking it, James snaked an arm around Victoria's waist and walked off smirking.....

with both locker keys in hand.

* * *

**Oh no! Who will save the poor girls from James' evil scheme?! :0**

**Maybe a certain bronze haired beauty?**

**find out next time on........Edward the Saviour!**

**Mel out :)**


	3. Saviour Snoozing

**Previously on Edward the Saviour:  
**_  
Slamming the door and locking it, James snaked an arm around Victoria's waist and walked off smirking....with both locker keys in hand._Edward tapped his foot against the poorly paint classroom floor. Gnawing the rubber at the end of his HB pencil, his eyes darted to the clock.

* * *

_10:34, 4 minutes late, Bella's never late!_

Throwing a fleeting look at his teacher, who was squinting at the computer roll call, Edward craned his neck around the other students from his seat at the back to stare at the door.

_Where is she?_

Dipping his head before the teacher could see him, Edward then proceeded another way of looking for Bella....using a different pair of eyes.

"Jacob!" Edward hissed across the classroom to his best friend. Jacob didn't hear his friend, but only a motion in his peripheral vision. Plucking his headphones from his ears though music could still be heard, he turned to Edward.

"What?!" He barked back, a little too loudly. Ms Beelany's head snapped up and her eyes scanned the room behind thick glasses. "No I.C.A meetings down back, alright?"

All turned to smile at Jacob and Edward's caught conversation.

Both grumbled at Ms Beelany's "hip-term!" I.C.A (Irish. Chatterbox. Association) Waiting for her to turn her attention back to trying to work the roll, the two began to talk.

"Jacob Black?"  
"Yeah!....what Edward?" After answering the teacher, Jacob turned his attention back to Edward as more class names were called out. "Where's Bella?!" Edward's tone raised an octave in worry.

"Alice Brandon?"

.............

"Alice? Has anyone seen Alice this morning?"

Edward arched an eyebrow. _Both Bella and Alice are out....but they were in this morning._ Edward took in a breath and raised his hand, about to say he did see Alice but thought again. _Is it possible she made Bella ditch to go shopping?....I better keep quiet....for Bella's sake._

Faking a yawn as an excuse to lower his arm, he turned his concentration back to Jacob. "

Where's Bella and Alice?" Edward took notice of how Jake shrugged when asked where Bella was, but wh itened slightly and slyly smiled when he mentioned Alice.

"Jake....?" Edward asked, confused now. "I tell you about that later, but honestly, I haven't a clue where lil Bells is." Grimacing at Jacob's comment, Edward turned back to his history textbook, focusing now on remembering the names of Columbus' three ships.

_The Nina, The Pinta, The Santa Maria._

_Nina, Pinta, Santa Maria._

_Nina, Pinta, Bella......._

_Bella._

Edward sighed, no matter how much he tried to distract himself, his thoughts always drifted back to Bella and.....

_Where could she be?_

"Bella, this is the worst thing to happen to us ever!" Bella listened to Alice complain about their situation. She remained quiet, trying to think of a way out of the mess instead of dwelling on it.

"I mean, since I've always being the smallest in every class I swore coming in secondary school that I'd never, _ever _get shoved in a locker. 1st year, fought em off, same second, same third, came close to going in once in fifth but not sixth year, not my _final year!_ Jacob Black will pay!"

Chuckling slightly, Bella let her mind wander. She wondered what was happening in her History class three floors below her. lecturing the class, the class drooling in their sleep on the wooden desks.

Those thoughts went to Edward.

Sighing inwardly, she could image how the sun beams through the broken blind would cause his bronze hair to shine like the sun. How his brow would crease when he read the tales of English infiltrating Ireland. And how his lips would curl back, revealing a stunning, dazzling smile whenever he caught her looking at him.....

Bella received those smiles often.

Turning her mind's attention away from Edward (reluctantly) she continued to look around the imagined room. Giggling when she could tell Jacob was either sleeping, eating, doodling or passing notes.....most likely sleeping.

She realised something important. In all these scenes, Jacob had earphones in...earphones connected to his phone. She had her phone in her pocket, a call for help!

But then she realised another thing....he'd only laugh at her and leave her here, after all he did put Alice in the locker above her. She needed a more mature man, a more intelligent man, a man with true feelings of depth....

She needed Edward.

Wiping out her phone, she sent a quick _S.O.S Top floor!_ _Trapped in locker! _And opened her contact list. Finding Edward's number seven times and Alice's once in the _Recently Used _list, she clicked and sent it to him immediately.

"Alice! I sent a text to Edward! He can rescue us!" Feeling slightly over dramatic yet not caring, Bella waited for Alice's reply. _Thump! Clank! Bam! Thump! _Alice was trying again (and failing again) to break her locker door open. After using up all remaining energy, she panted and called down to Bella.

"Bella we're trapped!" Alice shrieked, pushing against the cold wall of her prison. "No, Edward will come, Edward will save us." Bella chanted, whether for Alice's sake or her own, she was unsure. Claustrophobia was settling in and Bella too began to pound against the metal.

"He has to....."

* * *

Edward's dosing eyes snapped open as his phone vibrated in his shirt pocket. He had began to dream the dream that had blessed him (and haunted him) all summer....him and Bella in the beautiful meadow at Corkagh Park, unknown to children's trampling feet, un-harmed by walkers rubbish.

Sliding the phone down his sweater and into his hand he glanced at Jacob. Jake was out cold so it wasn't him to disturb Edward's dream, _If it was I'll kill him_. After opening the message he was shocked at the sender....

"Bella." He whispered.

"Now do you have something to share?" Edward innocently looked to his History teacher. "No Miss." She smiled scolding at him, "Pay attention to the class, alright." Licking her lips, she continued her lecture.

"Alright, so, Christopher Columbus sailed the Atlantic Ocean!" slammed her hands down on her desk to gain the attention of the sleeping drones in front of her.

"Alright, now, Columbus had many tools on his voyage, alright. Now, where are they stored today?" Edward gasped, reading the message. "TRAPPED IN A LOCKER!" he jumped up as though electrocuted and bolted for the door.

"Alright, what was that?" Beelany asked. Jacob wiped the drool from his cheek and shrugged frightened, "I didn't do it, she's lying!" he too jumped up in a spasm and ran to the door, catching it before it had time to close after Edward had flung it open.

"Alright, for the record Christopher Columbus' artefacts are not stored in a locker, alright?"

"M'right miss." The class chorused, awakened by the startle caused by their fellow classmates.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOh! Did you all recognise the preview within this chapter?**

**The title for this chapter is based on Edward snoozing in History class. Thought I'd throw that in for fun! :)**

**Also, any query, question, problem or offering or suggestion any reader has feel free to PM me :)**

**Now, a preview for the next chapter....**

"_**Bella I'll save you!" Edward shouted out as he pulled at the lock, trying to break his love free. He punched, kicked, rammed against but the metal door wouldn't budge. He fell to his knees, panting with his effort.**_

_**The suited shadow man watched his actions through the un-seen camera.........**_

**All revealed next time on *trumpet music* ......Edward the Wild Rover **

**(Oh wait that was my last story! Duh!).....*clears throat* Ah-hem......Edward the Saviour!**

**Mel out :)**


	4. Damsels in Distress

_**AN: **__Hey dear readers, just a little author's note here :)_

_I've been experimenting with different writing styles so just for this chapter; I'm adding a dramatic/suspense feel to my writing. _

_Hope you enjoy, please tell me what yous think :)_

_Also, I keep forgetting to put up disclaimer but hey, I think we all know I dun own Twilight. If you didn't, I pray for your mental well-been. : P _

Now on with the story......

* * *

Bursting up the stairway like a pale tornado, Edward Cullen span to a stop on the top floor. With a second glance at the message in his hand, he wiped the back of his hand to a sweaty forehead, pulling at the strands of bronze hair that glued to his face.

Eyes wide with worry and the fear of being caught, he walked quietly, the soles of his feet barely making friction against the cold floor as he sped along. Glancing again at the message he picked up his pace until the metal contraction he hunted for was in sight.

Sliding to his knees, stopping in front of a thick metal door, his throat dry due to his running he croaked out a calling. "Bella?" Face pressed against the metal, one to cool him down, the other, to try peer into the locker.

"Edward!" she squeaked in surprise at the glorious green eye looking in at her.

"Oh Bella, Bella how did you get in there?!"  
"James."

Edward growled at her grumbled response. He would hunt down the scum and strangle him with his own fur pelt (yes, that James weasel shot animals!) But now the bronze haired boy had bigger worries, like how to rescue his secret crush?

"Bella I'll save you!" Edward shouted out as he pulled at the lock, trying to break his love free. He punched, kicked, rammed against but the metal door wouldn't budge. He fell to his knees, panting with his effort.

The suited shadow man watched his actions through the un-seen camera.

"Edward? Is that you?" Edward inclined his head to look at the source of the filmier voice. "Alice? You're in a locker too!" it wasn't a question; the bell voice could only belong to his friend.

This made him only want more revenge against James....Alice _and _Bella! He would get vengeance, the score needed to be settled.

"Edward, do you see any keys out there? James stole mine." Bronze hair shook back and forward as Edward scanned the ground. "No, nothing, he must have taken them with him."

"Damn it!" Edward chuckled quietly at Bella's outburst. The corridors were quiet, which gave him a stolen moment to think. "I'll go find him and get those keys back."...._and get revenge._ Inside the dark locker, Bella shook her head. "He could easily thrown them away, get the caretaker, he can cut the locks." Edward nodded furiously in agreement. "I'll-I'll be back for you Bella!" He pressed himself against the locker in an attempt to see her, an attempt to get closer to her.

"What about me?!" Alice's annoyed tone interrupted his moment of sincerity and his face went blank as he looked up. "You mean nothing." Alice began to shout back at Edward's joking comment but Bella spoke first, "Edward!"

In a rush, Edward was on his feet, "Oh yeah!" he had forgotten his previously assigned mission. "I'll be back in a sec!" Sprinting the corridor, his eyes were focused on the stairway that would lead to the caretaker's room, a room with a large, metal saw that could free Bella and Alice.

His eyes were so focused on the doorway he failed to see the dirty runner sticking out from behind a locker.

Flying a few feet further, the bronze haired boy landed with a sharp pain on impact to his shoulder blade. Looking up, two smirking faces looked back. "Have a nice trip Cullen?"  
"Didn't expect to see you till next fall."

Groaning at the terrible taunts, Edward pushed himself up onto his feet, staring darkly at James and his back up. "So itsy bitsy Eddie went up the water spout-"

"Spout? Do you even know what spout means?!" Edward smiled as James grimaced, the taller, bulkier boy didn't like his academic weakness used against him. The time for joking was over though; both boys knew what was coming next.

"Give me the keys James."  
"Hmmmm....no."

Edward took one step forward and James took two back, shoving Victoria in front of him in his haste. Victoria shied away but still spoke threateningly. "Cullen! If you dare harm me I will m-make sure my father will have you arrested."

Edward continued to prowl after James, Victoria stepped to the side, expecting to watch a brawl, instead James, her tough man, ran like a coward. Edward was much faster though and within five steps he tackled James to the floor.

James grabbed his attacker's arms, using his strength advantage to prevent any punches to be thrown at him. Edward still had an attack option and pressed his knee down on James' rib-cage, hoping to cause as much pain as possible.

With his full attention focused on James, Edward failed to see a fiery haired female jump into the battle. Victoria landed on his back and with cat-like instincts she began to claw at his injured shoulder.

Grunting in pain, Edward stood up, off of James and spun around, causing Victoria to fly to the floor. James stood up, hair tousled, grubby uniform dishevelled. Victoria all but crawled to his side, hissing at Edward in surprise of actually been thrown.

_I'm shocked her hair isn't standing on end._

Victoria clung to James as she pulled herself up, her polished red nails embedded in his shirt. This only helped Edward with his cat analogy. "Give...me...the keys!" Edward's snarl echoed off the corridor walls, some students stood in the classrooms, trying to peer out the door at the action.

Some actually stood outside their rooms, shy teachers unable to control them. With a growing audience, James decided to show off. Shuffling his shoulders and cocking his chin arrogantly, his lips pulled back into a sneer.

"You mean these keys?" Slipping a hand into his school trousers, he pulled out two keys, one golden, one silver. The silver key gleamed in the sun light; this gleam showed in Edward's emerald eyes, he had his target.

Now to get his target....

Before he could move though, James held the keys over his head, lifting his eyes to follow the keys; all Edward could see was a grossly overgrown Adam's apple. James winked at Victoria, then dropped the keys into his mouth.

Some gasped, some gagged, Edward growled.

Chuckling, James looked back to Edward after a long swallow. Drinking vodka and other substances not for the light hearted, James could pretty much swallow anything, keys and all.

Edward made another lunge for James, but he had already moved. Standing next to the fire alarm, James cooked up another plan, one that would leave poor little Alice and Bella trapped in their lockers for much longer than he had hoped.

Grinning at the fallen bronze haired boy, James pulled the small red alarm.

* * *

**Woooohooooo! A false alarm perhaps, or maybe James will cause a reason!?!?!?!?!**

**Oh no! I've said too much! (a certain Dulchie reader will kill me!)**

**So, we shall ALL find out next time on......Edward the Savior!**

**-Mel out ;D**


	5. Evacutation

__

__

__

_**AN: **__I keep forgetting to put up disclaimer but hey, I think we all know I dun own Twilight. If you didn't, I pray for your mental well-been. : P _

Now on with the story...

**Previously on Edward the Saviour:**

_Grinning at the fallen bronze haired boy, James pulled the small red alarm._

* * *

A robotic voice filled the empty halls, echoing against each wall.

____

__

"_Students please leave possessions behind and are to be escorted by facility to fire points outside, this is not a drill."_

Bella froze inside the cool locker, after the announcement the excited screams and thunderous trampling of feet approaching had silenced all other noises.

Except the blaring fire alarm.

Fire! Now?

Cursing her luck, she peered out the tiny gaps of the locker door, not even knowing what to look for. Different shades of green and navy blew past her as the students' uniforms blew in the wind of running. Teachers did not escort this wild bunch but chased after.

Not knowing they had left two behind.

James and Victoria blended into the crowd, pushing many out of their way in an attempt to be first out into the crisp August air. Edward was in opposition to them, he had been pulled by the many students, the strength of the hyper-active teenagers too much for him, he was awkwardly been shoved down the stairs backwards.

The students reached the doors, breaking into the sunlight. More screams erupted; they could be heard from one end of the football field to the next.

But on the third floor...silence.

"Edward? Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Anyone?"

Bella's cries were un-answered, above her, Alice sat calmly, waiting for her brainy friend to think of some way to get out of this mess caused by men. Thinking of the day her C.S.P.E class debated feminist arguments, Alice couldn't help but think:

Collage boys will be much more mature.

The honey-haired beauty named Jasper appeared behind her eyelids, helping her calm state increase. This calm state was interrupted by Bella ten minutes later.

* * *

"Alice...do you smell smoke?"

Taking a moment to inhale deeply, Alice's nerves were sent on edge. Gulping, she answered. "I do!"

Bella too gulped, fear taking control. Looking out onto the corridor, she saw the smoke spiral lazily in small amounts in the air. Sighing, she knew this meant they had a little time until there was any danger.

Edward would be back before then.

Bella smiled at that thought, unaware an explosion was ready to happen beneath her, increasing the smoke, increasing the flames.

Decreasing her life span.

* * *

____

____

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**I bet some readers are fit to kill ME at this stage, possibly killing Bella here and almost killing Edward in my other story **_**Bella and the Needle.**_

**But if you kill me, the dishwashing penguins will get you!**

**You have been warned!**

**They will send in their troops, the space penguins, if you don't review!**

**All reviewers shall receive a baby purple penguin, the cutest creatures you will ever see!**

**Sorry the updates are getting shorter, exams starting on Friday!**

**Until next time, love life, eat pie, stay in school :)**

**-Mel out :D**


	6. Perishing Pupils

_**AN: **__I keep forgetting to put up disclaimer but hey, I think we all know I dun own Twilight. If you didn't, I pray for your mental well-been. : P _

_By the way, I forgot to thank everyone who has read E.T.S and reviewed or alerted or added to favourites! _

_Now on with the story..._

_**Previously on Edward the Saviour:**_

_Bella smiled at that thought, unaware an explosion was ready to happen beneath her, increasing the smoke, increasing the flames._

_Decreasing her life span._

* * *

"When are we ditching Jamie, this is bor-ring!" Victoria hissed at her boyfriend. James was picking the dirt from under his nails out of sheer boredom. Looking down at her, he grinned.

"I hear the ol' vice principal office is a good spot to be de-bored." Surrounding students gagged at James' obvious idea, some tusked at his terrible grammar but he didn't care.

He had other things on his mind.

"James!" Victoria smacked his hands away, rolling her eyes. Spotting a friend in another line in the outside courts, she left his side, leaving him to his boredom. James watched as many firemen and Garda entered, left and re-entered the school.

_How long does it take to find out it was a false alarm? I'm freezing my arse off here!_

Shifting, James wished there was a real fire, something to at least keep warm. Sucking a chicken piece from between his teeth, it took a minute until a thought came to him.

_I don't remember having chicken...at least this week...A real fire in this dump would be interesting..._

Shrugging his sludge covered shoulders, James thought he wouldn't mind a suspension, after all, he's the first of his entire family to make past 5th year, he didn't want to be the first _collage boy._ Already having a lighter and smokes in his shoes, he stepped out of the line.

No teacher stopped him, thinking the lost cause was ditching as normal. Making it seem as though he was walking to the main gate, James quickly slunk to the shadows of the main building, he snuck inside.

"Fire material..." Mumbling to himself, James lurked in the halls for a moment, looking for the best place to start the fire. _When I pull this off, I'll be a legend in this crappy school._

A approaching shadow caught his attention, his heart-beat rising, palms sweating, the thrill of possibly being caught never left even after years of breaking in and breaking laws.

Darting into the stair-well's entrance, James jumped three steps at a time in his haste and ran to the middle floor door. Opening and peering out, James made sure the coast was clear before walking out.

Standing for a moment, unsure how to conduct his plan, James mind supported his evil scheme with an idea. Smirking, he strutted confidently into the middle floor toilets.

"This is gonna rock!" Growling his words, James kicked down a cubical door and placed it to his liking, taking out his lighter and cigarettes, James decided it was time for an early victory puff.

Blowing smoke from his nostrils like a dirty dragon, James threw the bud into the toilet bowl, he moved his lighter to the toilet paper dispenser, cackling as the end sheets lit and the flame rose like a TNT fuse.

Leaving with a smile, James failed to notice the many deodorant cans in a basket, labels reading _Flammable: Do not expose to high temperatures. _James had unknowingly lit a bomb fuse, one that was ready to blow with two students trapped directly above the bathroom.

Two students in peril, both unknowingly that on that faithful day.

A sixth year shall perish.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!**

**I am evils! Who will be the sixth year to say bye-bye? Edward? Alice? Jacob? Bella? James? Victoria?**

**All revealed in the future my dear readers, (No asking Alice to tell you!)**

**Again sorry chapters are short but I must study! French exam this Monday and apparently I speak French with a Spanish accent and speak Japanese in class and write Irish instead of French too!**

**I'm a multicultural mess!**

**But I will update soon enough! :)**

**Mel out :)**


	7. Fire & the First year

_**AN: **_I keep forgetting to put up disclaimer but hey, I think we all know I dun own Twilight. If you didn't, I pray for your mental well-been. : P

By the way, I forgot to thank everyone who has read E.T.S and reviewed or alerted or added to favourites_! _

_Now on with the story..._

* * *

_**Previously on Edward the Saviour:**_

_Two students in peril, both unknowingly that on that faithful day._

_A sixth year shall perish._

* * *

"Mrs you have to believe me, Alice and Bella are trapped in their lockers!"

"Mr. Cullen you try my patience once more and its detention!"

"But Mrs-"

"Enough-"

"But I-"

"No Edward, I know this is a sneaky attempt to sneak inside and grab your phone or Ipon or M3p or whatever you kids listen to noise on. You can't just get things like a microwave, Bing! Bing! Bing! All you kids today want things instant! Fast-food with a side of bing! Microwaves bing! Bing, Bing Bing!"

Edward just watched his penguin-like teacher waddle away, muttering about the youth of today and...microwaves? Looking around, he squinted in the August sun at his surroundings. Jacob wasn't here, neither was Alice or Bella (but he knew the reason why).

A wisp of smoke caught his eye on the middle floor bathroom window. Squinting at the sight 40 feet away he realised he was correct, smoke. _James must have snuck in for a joint._ Edward growled mentally at the image of James, it had taken the bronze haired boy all his might to not deck James the second they were outside.

_But that wouldn't help Bella...Bella._

His mental sigh vanished as he had another thought. _Bella and Alice...trapped...alone...James in school...alone with Bella..._

_No!_

Carefully leaving the line of bored, cold students, Edward followed the path his arch enemy took mere minutes ago. Easily sneaking inside, Edward took the first stairwell he saw up to the top floor...

Never noticing the growing fire.

* * *

Amanda Cullens stood waiting with the other first years. Many glares were shot at her, accusing glares. Many of her class mates had made accusations of which plucky prankster had pulled the alarm.

And all those guess began with an_** A**_ and ended with a _**manda.**_

Though she didn't squash the rumours, she didn't feel right taking the credit. She wanted to see what dipass had undermined her and took her glory of the first fire alarm of the year.

_Jerk took my title!_

Sighing Amanda turned to her childhood friend and whispered, "Wanna go inside?" Melina Black gasped, raising her tie even further up. _Such a swat._ Amanda smiled to herself. "We can't go inside! It's against the r-"

"If you say against the rules I'll smack you!"  
"...against the moral code of students!"

Amanda thought of a comeback to that whilst her friend thought of herself as the victor. "I have no morals so I'm going!" Amanda strutted confidently towards the main doors.

Tapping her foot awkwardly, Mel sighed before running after her friend. _That idiot would light water on fire if I didn't stop her!_

Mel was now thankful there was no petrol based products in the school building.

* * *

Edward scanned the hallway for any source of life...and found none. Popping out, he quickly sprinted down the corridor to where Bella and Alice were trapped.

Sliding on his knees to a stop, Edward franticly looked through the air duct of the locker. "Bella...I'm back!" Inside the locker, Bella jumped at Edward's sudden appearance. Though trapped inside a dark locker, her hand instinctively reached for her hair, fixing herself up,

For Edward.

"Edward! Did you get the care taker? Can he cut the lock?" Having forgotten about the caretaker due to his scuffle with James, Edward hung his head.

"No, there was an alarm, they're all outside."

"Yes Edward we heard the alarm!" Alice was impatient waiting in her locker for rescue, she just wanted to get out and find James and of course, make him pay.

Sighing, Alice Brandon just wanted freedom!

"Edward...do you smell smoke?" Though Bella already knew the smoke was there, but it seemed to be getting stronger. Edward looked around him and indeed, the air was thicker...harder to breathe in.

"I'll be right back." Once again reluctantly leaving Bella, Edward moved to the stairwell, the smoke was stronger here. Quickly walking down, he saw an orange glow from the middle floor bathroom. Entering the bathroom, Edward gasped, swallowing much smoke as he did.

Running from the room, Edward had two choices, run down the stairs and out of the school to safety...but leave Bella behind.

_Never!_

Or run up the stairs and attempt to break Bella (and Alice) from the lockers.

Taking another breath of smoke filled air, Edward sprinted up the stairs. Arriving on the top floor, the bronze haired boy began franticly kicking the door of the locker. Jumping, Bella looked out and caught a glimpse of Edward's fearing face as he kicked the door.

"Edward, what is going on?" Scared, Bella listened for his answer but only heard the useless kicks against her door. "Edward!" Falling to his knees, Edward began tugging at the lock, anything to get Bella free. "Edward!"

"FIRE!" Edward screamed, meanwhile below, an explosion was heard.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO Is the school going to blow up and how is Amanda Cullens involved with the explosion?**

**Find out only on...Edward the Saviour!**

**Mel out :D**


	8. Fainting Ravens

_**AN: **_I keep forgetting to put up disclaimer but hey, I think we all know I dun own Twilight. If you didn't, I pray for your mental well-been. : P

By the way, I forgot to thank everyone who has read E.T.S and reviewed or alerted or added to favourites_! _

_Now on with the story..._

* * *

_**Previously on Edward the Saviour:**_

"_FIRE!" Edward screamed, meanwhile below, an explosion was heard._

* * *

"Amanda! Don't throw deodorant cans at the fire, you'll blow us up!"

Sighing at her friends nagging, Amanda Cullens threw one last can at the still small fire and with a slight arrogant tone, she replied, "Relax, their almost empty anyways"

Walking away from the fire and up the opposite stairs, the two failed to see Edward race in then back out, therefore failed to see just how worse the fire had become.

"So now what do we do? Can we leave?" Mel was desperate to exit the school, despite the fire being harmlessly small; her gut told her staying would be a bad idea.

Just then, an explosion was heard.

"What the funk?" Amanda laughed at Mel's outburst. "Chill it's probably just one of the cans." Taking in a breath, Mel had it with this wild game. "That's it, I'm grabbing my phone from my locker and then I'm getting out of here!"

As her friend walked away, Amanda laughed as she followed, "What dork leaves their phone in their locker?"

* * *

On the top floor, Edward had fallen, he had even tried ramming his injured shoulder against the door in an attempt to break it open it. Now, leaning against the door, Edward smelled the smoke becoming stronger.

The fire was growing.

Edward didn't know why he didn't just run to the fire brigade and tell them the fire was on the middle floor, maybe it was out of fear of being blamed or just sheer instinct told him to run to the top floor.

His heart's instinct, to be with Bella when she was in danger.

Either way, he wasn't going to leave her now.

Still sitting there, Edward waited, a rumble was heard from the floor below. Shaking, the bronze haired boy continued his efforts to free his love.

Still not knowing, the man in the shadows watched, through a camera above.

* * *

"Oh my word, it's Edward Cullens!"  
"The sexy sixth year?"  
"Yes!"

Hearing this whispered conversation, Amanda Cullens looked down the corridor from her friend Mel's neatly organised locker. When they had tried to open Amanda's, there was almost an avalanche of books not to mention, Mel swore she saw something move inside as well.

They shut the door immediately, knowing full well something could have being created in the toxic waste dump of Amanda's locker.

But now, the often violent first year stared at two fellow first years who gawked at her brother kneeling on the floor. Not caring what he was doing, the fist first, talk later student approached the two strangers in her most friendly manner.

"What the hell are you two looking at?"

"Oh he's gorgeous!" The taller of the two strangers sighed, running a hand through her black hair, tugging at her purple highlights. Amanda scanned the hallway for this "gorgeous fella" but found no one.

"Who?"

The black & purple haired girl pointed at Edward. Amanda gagged slightly _Yuk!_ "Him?" The girl nodded, sighing she realised she was talking to a complete stranger. "Eh...who are you?" Amanda smiled evilly to this question, knowing her answer would shock these first years.

"Amanda Cullens...that's my brother over there!"

The reaction was expected, both of these new girls gasped in shock. What they said next however, was completely unexpected. "Oh, my God I want to touch his hair!"

"I love Jacob Black."

Mel stared at the smaller of the two girls, ginger hair was cropped to her shoulder and cut across her forehead in a full fringe, framing blue eyes. Both wore black eye liner and love-struck smiles. Tapping the ginger haired girl on the shoulder, Mel felt a right to proclaim, "Eh...my brother!"

The two un-known girls gasped at this news, thinking of the two sixth years they were crushing on. "Raven, Jacob is much better looking!" the ginger girl argued with the black and purple haired girl. Raven sighed "Petunia, Edward is so, so much sexier!"

Mel gagged slightly at hearing this but Amanda smiled, seeing a business idea flash before her eyes. Grinning in a sweet manner, the demon child spoke kindly. "If you want, you two can come over and see _both _of them at my house for a party next Friday, 6 o'clock."

As Raven and Petunia giggled excited, Mel pulled Amanda to the side. "Your dad said you could have a party?" her tone showed she didn't believe her friend. Chuckling Amanda answered, "Of course not!"

This meant the party was on.

Raven turned with wild eyes, almost delirious with the thought of being anywhere near Edward Cullens. "I'm going to be in Edward Cullens house?" Everyone ignored her, Petunia answered, "Cool, see yous there!"

"I'm going to be in Edward Cullens house?"

Taking in Raven's excitement, another business idea struck the young Amanda. "For a small fee I'll show you his bedroom."

Raven almost fainted.

"Edward...Cullens...bedroom?"  
"How much?"

Seeing Petunia's desperateness, Amanda spoke sternly. "15 euro." Mel gaped at her friend. "Amanda!" Sighing, the blonde spoke again. "Fine!...14.50 and that's as low as I'm going!"

"Deal!"

Before Mel could speak, Petunia had sealed the deal with the Irish devil. Raven gasped again, losing breath. "I'm going to be in Edward Cullens' bedroom?" All three turned to her, "YES!"

Raven fainted.

Staring at the fallen girl, Mel bent down to help. Grabbing her nerdy friend's arm, Amanda whispered, "It's better to run." Mel raised an eyebrow to her retreating friend. "How is it better?" Waiting at the stairway, Amanda shouted, "YOU DON'T GET CAUGHT AS QUICK!"

Sighing, then thinking of the consequences, Mel chased after her fleeing friend.

* * *

**Hahaha, this chapter is exactly 1,000 words long! Just thought I'd mention that fact!**

**Anyway, This chapter is dedicated to two of the awesomest people Alannah & I know, Robyn & Trish, hope yous enjoy :)**

**And I have to say it, but if Edward made Raven faint, does he make all the birds do that? ;D sooo corny!**

**But what will happen next? :O :O :o**

**Find out next time on Edward the Saviour!**

**Mel out :)**


	9. Cleo & the Cupcakes

_**AN: **_I keep forgetting to put up disclaimer but hey, I think we all know I dun own Twilight. If you didn't, I pray for your mental well-been. : P

By the way, I forgot to thank everyone who has read E.T.S and reviewed or alerted or added to favourites_! _

_Now on with the story..._

_**

* * *

**_

Previously on Edward the Saviour:

_Sighing, then thinking of the consequences, Mel chased after her fleeing friend._

* * *

After leaving the fainted Raven on the top floor, Amanda and Mel sprinted down to the first floor. The blonde Cullen felt no need to leave the building despite the rest of the school still being outside.

So she decided to take a tour.

After a minute of walking through the corridors Amanda and Mel spotted an unusual sight, involving Jacob Black...and a first year?

Jacob was walking, hunched over annoyed and angry. Behind him, a first year with long, brown, curly, hair tip-toed behind him. Her hand was extended at his pony tail. Once she was sure Jacob was not paying attention, she started flicking at it, making it bounce against his shoulders.

Amanda, though enjoying the random sight, decided to step in. "Hey! You! What are you doing?" The first year stopped, leaving Jacob to continue down the corridor alone, muttering about his stomach and needing the vending machine.

"His hair is so bouncy!" Both Amanda and Mel were confused by this random statement. Mel spoke, still puzzled. "Well...don't...bounce it!" The first year was confused too, "Why not?"

"Cause that is my brother!"  
"But I like bouncy hair!"

Mel debated with the un-known girl, not knowing how to stop her from harassing her brother. Unusually, Amanda had a helpful idea. "What if we give you something you like more than bouncy hair?"

The fellow first year thought for a moment, then in a hyper manner, she responded. "I like _SPARKLES!"_

Looking around the floor, Amanda found a lost, sparkly hair clip. "Uh...here." handing it to the first year, both Amanda and Mel watched as her eyes grew wide with wonder. Whining slightly, the sparkle lover looked to them both.

"But his hair is so bouncy!"

Knowing it would take more than a hair clip to buy this girl over, Amanda tried again. "Okay what else will make you leave Jake alone?"

"Cupcakes!"

Amanda's eyes turned to narrow slits of impatience, but Mel shrugged, "I like how she thinks." Growling slightly, Amanda gave in, "Fine, we'll make you some cupcakes." The first year clapped happily. "Yay, I'm Cleo by the way." Not responding politely, Amanda merely shrugged in return.

Mel thought out loud, "I've noticed around here that the vending machines don't sell any nice tasting snacks, cake sales always seem to rake in the money. Ah well, at least it helps charities." Amanda's head shot up, the only word she heard was money.

Surprisingly, Amanda had another thought, once again, business related.

"I have an idea." Those four words made Mel stiffen in fear. "Oh no!" Cleo was confused by the brunettes reaction to Amanda's words. "What's up?" Mel grabbed the front of Cleo's jumper in an attempt for the first year to understand her warning.

"She's thinking!"  
"So?"  
"BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO ME WHEN SHE THINKS!"

Smiling, Amanda continued as if there was no interruption. "No, this ones a good one." Mel cowered behind Cleo. "THAT ALWAYS MAKES IT WORSE!" Chuckling, Cleo's curiosity made her ask, "What's the plan?" Amanda smiled, "We sell...cupcakes!"

Mel popped up from behind Cleo. "What the funk?"

Smiling again and clasping her hands together, Amanda began to tell of her evil idea.

* * *

Edward sat on the top floor, feeling numb. His shoulder ached, his breathing fast. The bronze-haired boy tried to speak to his love inside the locker, but couldn't find the words to say.

"Edward? Are you still there?"

Through his haze, Edward heard Bella's voice. "Yeah." His answer came in a whisper. "Edward, the smoke is growing, get out of here!" Realisation hit him hard, his numbness, the haziness of his mind; they were results of his smoke inhalation from the fire downstairs.

He had to get out of here. But he couldn't leave Bella behind.

Stuck, Edward Cullen remained to sit there, allowing the smoke to cloud his mind.

* * *

James stood outside once more, trying to lose suspicion by standing in line alongside his girlfriend Victoria. Whispering to her menacingly, James stopped mid-sentence as two fire-fighters exited the school, covered in ash. Using keen listening skills, the dirt covered boy ease dropped on their conversation with the principal.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but that fire has worn at the foundations, the floors are unstable and they could collapse any moment. We can't risk sending anyone inside!"

James took this information in with an evil interest. The boy didn't anticipate for his fire to escalate to life endangering, it was only a mere prank caused on a spur of the moment action.

_This is better than I thought it would be!_

Smiling evilly, James loved the chaos he caused, the sadistic been within him was fuelled by the worried looks of his fellow students and teachers alike but it was increased greatly by his one single, monstrous thought.

_Little Brandon and Swan are still inside._

* * *

Inside her locker, Alice Brandon listened to her iPod, almost falling asleep. She was not one for waiting patiently for Edward to return and after Bella failed to talk back, she decided to end her boredom.

_Odd for me to sleep during school._

Giggling at her own irony, Alice Brandon waited, and waited, and waited. After going through her playlist twice, she decided to check on Bella. Taking out each earplug, she pressed her ear to her locker door, listening for any outside noises.

Silence...then chaos.

The ground beneath her seemed to become lighter and for a moment, Alice thought that Bella was freed. This theory was squashed when she heard thumping from below; Bella was trying to get out.

_What the hell's going on?_

Peaking out her air duct, Alice gasped at the smoke filled hallway, and the large cracks running up the corridor. She also caught a glimpse of a filmier shoe, attached to a leg...Edward's leg. Edward was lying against their lockers...motionless.

_Oh no!_

The cracks grew larger, Bella's screaming escalated. Banging her fist against her own locker door, Alice was desperate for freedom.

The floor beneath her became weightless again as the crack spilt, causing the lockers and three students to fall to the fire-filled floor below.

**

* * *

**

*que evil music* Dun-Dun-Dun-Dunnnnnnnnn!

**Oh no! What have I done? Is this the end for our favourite three? And what will happen next in Amanda's plan? How will she manage to get into a fight with a Culchie?**

**Find out next time on Edward the Saviour!**

**Mel out :)**


	10. Secrets Spilling

_**AN: **_I keep forgetting to put up disclaimer but hey, I think we all know I dun own Twilight. If you didn't, I pray for your mental well-been. : P

By the way, I forgot to thank everyone who has read E.T.S and reviewed or alerted or added to favourites_! _

_Now on with the story..._

* * *

_**Previously on Edward the Saviour:**_

_Smiling again and clasping her hands together, Amanda began to tell of her evil idea._

* * *

"We're ditching school?"  
"Duh!"

Walking into their local village, Amanda Cullens and Melina Black argued quietly.

"I didn't know we weren't going back!" Sighing at her friend's naivety, Amanda led the way to the local _Spar _shop. "Well obviously we couldn't go back, they now know we left, might as well enjoy our freedom, especially with whatever punishment we get tomorrow!"

Mel gulped, "P-p-punishment!"

"Yes now forget that, we'll need supplies for the party, I'm thinking...junk food!" Looking at the many shelves of sweets and minerals, Amanda's eyes lit up in excitement. Mel however, remained uncertain. "And how exactly are you going to pay for this?"

Sliding her hand into her coat pocket, Amanda pulled out her father's shiny blue credit card.

"I guess your dad was as approving as that as he was of the party?" Amanda shrugged at her friend's questioning glare. "Hey, what he aint know won't hurt him. Now here." Amanda placed a large bag of crisps in Mel's hands, soon the pile grew so high the child couldn't see over the colourful packets.

"Hey, do you see how that punks looking at me?"  
"I can't see _anything _over this mountain Amanda!"

The young Cullen stared at a group of students wearing grey uniforms with wine details. One of the group stared back at her, glaring at the Dubliner. This annoyed Amanda to no end, it soon caused her to act.

Noticing a crest on the girl's uniform, Amanda roared in a moment of snap anger," Oi! Culchie! What you looking at?"

The un-known girl turned and in a strong Galway accent, she replied, "I dun know Dubliner, I'm not sure what species you are!"

Mel placed a hand to her forehead, just her luck for her Culchie hating friend to find a Dublin-hating Culchie. Amanda and the un-known girl stepped forward, ready to go toe-to-toe.

"Alexx don't kill the Dubliner!"  
"Amanda don't kill the Culchie!"

Ignoring their friends' pleas, the two stayed ready to fight, fists clenched, knuckles cracked, teeth grinded. Amanda made the first swing.

The fight commenced.

* * *

Mr. McTag stood in his office watching the schools CCTV footage. He saw a short female student late for class, _Detention. _A brooding, long haired student kick the vending machine till a bag of crisps fell out. _Detention. _And a bronze-haired boy start a fight on the top floor, _Detention. _

Smiling, the vice-principal felt power tingle through his body.

Tilting his head in confusion, the ginger-haired man stared at one of the many monitors, the same bronze-haired boy sat against a locker on the top floor, seemingly resting. His smile grew wider at the thought of dragging the delinquent into detention.

_Now, to find the fire-alarm puller._

Flicking through the hours of footage, an ear-shattering _Crack! _was heard above the vice-principal. Wondering, he left his office and climbed the stairs to the middle floor. Gasping at the fire, he made to run and tell the fire-fighters outside.

The fire curled itself around a deodorant can; the pressure caused it to explode.

A fragment of the can shot forward, hitting the vice principal in the side of the head.

Falling, again hitting his head, Mr. McTag fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"God damn you vandals! Take your violence out of my store!"

Taking in the shopkeepers yells, Amanda Cullen steered the fight out of the shop and onto the street outside. Receiving many car beeps (in which she gave a rude finger gesture back) the Cullen chased her Culchie prey across the road and into the Tesco car park.

Tackling the un-known girl to the floor, Amanda sent many fists towards the girl.

The four accompanying the Galway girl ran over alongside Mel, not sure if they should break the fight apart or let it happen, both sides knew how slightly unstable their friend was.

Finally thinking it was enough, Mel stepped in.

Pulling her friend off of the un-known girl, Mel dodged many flailing fists as she succeeded in tugging Amanda an extra five feet from the Galway girl. Amanda took a few deep breaths, glaring at her opponent.

The Galway girl stood up, brushing off her uniform and glaring back. Fixing her glasses, she back away with her gang, never taking her eyes of Amanda. "Better watch it Dubliner!"

"Bring it on and next time leave the sheep at home!"

One of the aggressive girl's friends placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, keeping her from launching another attack. "Let it go Alex, we got to get back to the bus!" Departing to make it to their tour bus, the gang left Amanda and Mel alone.

Once gone, Mel turned on Amanda.

"What the funk was that about?" Looking at her shoes, Amanda Cullen knew she was wrong (not that she'd admit it.) "You know how I hate Culchies." An emotion flickered across Mel's face too quickly for Amanda to tell what it was, but long enough to something happened.

"What?" Crushing under Amanda's glare, Mel sighed. "There's something I haven't told you." Raising an eyebrow, the blonde continued her interrogating glare. "What is it?" Sighing again, Mel spoke slowly. "Well...I...I was actually born in...Kilkenny."

"What? But that means..." Nodding, Mel finished Amanda's sentence for her.

"That's right...I'm a Culchie!"

* * *

**Oh no! How will Amanda react? What will happen to Alice, Edward and Bella?**

**Find out next chapter on...Edward the Saviour!**

**Mel out :D**


	11. Failed Freedom

_**AN: **_I keep forgetting to put up disclaimer but hey, I think we all know I dun own Twilight. If you didn't, I pray for your mental well-been. : P

By the way, I forgot to thank everyone who has read E.T.S and reviewed or alerted or added to favourites_! _

_

* * *

_

Now on with the story...

_**Previously on Edward the Saviour:**_

_The floor beneath her became weightless again as the crack spilt, causing the lockers and three students to fall to the fire-filled floor below._

* * *

Coughing, cracking, blasts, drumming...Edward Cullen tried to make sense of the surrounding noises. Realising the drumming was within his own ears, the bronze-haired boy identified each of the other noises as he sat up, shrugging debris from his hair as he did.

Crackling...fire.  
Blasts...fire.  
Coughing...Bella...from the fire.

Finding new energy, Edward rose to his elbows, through hazy eyes he looked at his surroundings. A white glow attracted his attention, from it stepped forward a figure he never thought to see again.

_Mam?_

"_Edward...get up!" _Her voice was demandingly kind, like it used to be when she called him for school, or demanding he tried to tame his hair. She stood before him, a faint white glow surrounding her, growing dimmer as his sight focused.

"Edward...get up!"

In a blink of an eye, his mother disappeared, Alice Brandon standing in her place. Giving up at trying pulling Edward to his feet, Alice panicked in the fire filled room and did the first thing she thought would get Edward up.

_Smack!_

Rubbing his cheek, Edward felt a bolt of adrenaline from the shock, and slowly climbed to his knees. The last of blurriness left him, allowing the bronze-haired boy to fully see his environment for the first time.

And to see how terrorising it was.

Standing up shakily, Edward took one slow step, then another, though he heard and saw Alice's frantic gestures aimed at the falling lockers, his mind just wouldn't registered them. His mind was fogged, clouded by the image of his mother.

Did this mean he was dead? Or was it all just a terrible nightmare?

"EDWARD!"

Bella's scream pulled him back to reality. Shaking his head slightly, eyes squinted through the smoke, he moved as fast as he could in his injured state to where the lockers fell.

Pulling debris off of the metal, Edward soon discovered her door; one corner was bent out, allowing him to see inside clearly. Pressing his face against the heated steel, his eyes scanned the darkness, fear flowing through him.

Emerald eyes met chocolate brown, both showing the terror each other felt.

* * *

Silence filled the car park, leaving the two first years to stare, one in shock, the other in fear.

"Amanda?"

Waiting for her friend's reaction, Melinda Black dreaded Amanda's reaction to this shocking revelation. Amanda still stared though not really seeing, eyes glazed over in shock.

"Amanda?"

Mel waited, knowing how dangerous it could be to approach the unstable blond. Suddenly, snapping her head up sharply, Amanda Cullen finally spoke.

"You're a Culchie?"

Gulping, Mel nodded once, still watching for any sign of violent or angry outburst. Seeing none, she waited for Amanda to speak again.

"I don't like Culchies..."

Leaving the sentence hanging, Amanda eyed her friend evilly. "I'll give you to the count of three-"

"But Aman-"  
"3"  
"But I-"  
"2"  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
"1"

Mel ran, Amanda hot on her heels, running for her life back towards the school.

* * *

"Edward it's not budging!"

Inside her steel prison, Bella Swan cried out to her friends. Both Alice and Edward had tried pulling, taking turns kicking and in desperation punching the door but it still wouldn't shift.

_Why must I have the most secure locker in school?_

Panicking, Bella tried too to move the door, once again failing. Outside, the fire climbed the wooden doors of the toilet cubicles, swallowing everything it met in an intimidating _crack_.

Choking from the smoke, Bella pulled her school jumper over her nose and mouth in an attempted to breathe successfully. Alice and Edward had copied her moments later, barely being able to _see _let alone _breathe _in the thick, throat clogging smoke.

With eyes stinging, Edward focused once again on the locker began to panic, watching the fire creep up the wall and surround them. For one slight second, her survival instinct told her to bail, to leave Bella. Shaking her head franticly, she made up her mind.

_I have to stay._

As though reading her mind, Edward turned to face her. Looking up from his kneeling position, his voice was a mere whisper. "Get out of here Alice." Looking upon Edward, Alice had a dilemma, his voices said go, but his desperation cried out for her to help him.

_I have to stay!_

Glaring at him, she showed her decision by kneeling down next to him. Eyes locking for a moment, the two friends resumed their rescue attempt. A thought struck the tiny pixel, one that could free her friend.

Jumping to her feet, Alice ran to the side of the locker. Crouching down, she clasped the bottom of the steel and heaved with all her might.

It didn't budge.

Edward looked up from the door, eyebrows rose in confusion. Knowing she needed help, Alice quickly explained her plan. "If we get the lockers out of here we can spend the whole of next week breaking Bella out!"

Edward couldn't help but smile at this new hope.

Quickly jumping over the set of lockers, Edward stood opposite to Alice. "On 3!" Both took in a deep, smoke-filled breath. "1!" Edward tensed, ready to try lifting the enormous weight.

"2!"

Alice gripped the end of the locker tightly, feeling it slip slightly through sweat soaked fingers. The intensity and heat was boiling her alive, now her main goal was making sure her friend didn't suffer that literal fate.

"3!"

Both jerked up sprightly, taking the full heavy weight of the steel lockers in their hands. Alice walked backwards, closest to the door. She could see the brighter corridor just beyond the doorframe. Edward pushed the locker set into her stomach, urging her to move forward faster.

But sadly, they were not fast enough. The fire crept along the ceiling, burning through the remaining support beams of the third floor. As the fire raged, the beams began to fall.

Fall...onto the three students below.

* * *

**Okay, I must make an announcement...I'm addicted to cliff-hangers!**

**I just loooove them so much! **

**Anyway, What will happen? How will the gang escape now? Edward haliucinating? What will happen to the newly known Culchie? And what about Mr. McTag?**

**Find out, only on...this fic! Lol ;P**

**Mel out :)**


	12. Judge,Jury and Expulsioner

_**AN: **_I keep forgetting to put up disclaimer but hey, I think we all know I dun own Twilight. If you didn't, I pray for your mental well-been. : P

By the way, I forgot to thank everyone who has read E.T.S and reviewed or alerted or added to favourites_! _

And sorry for not updating in _**AGES **_but my muse was demandingly certain I had to finish my CSI: Miami story (46 bleeding chapters!) first, and then return to Twilight ;)

But to make up for it, this chapter is over 3000 words long! Your welcome readers ;)

_Now on with the story..._

* * *

_**Previously on Edward the Saviour:**_

_But sadly, they were not fast enough. The fire crept along the ceiling, burning through the remaining support beams of the third floor. As the fire raged, the beams began to fall._

_Fall...onto the three students below._

* * *

"Edward DUCK!"

Stumbling backwards, Alice Brandon narrowly missed the large metal beam. Her heart seemed to be trying to escape her, beating wildly against her chest as she watched Edward move just in the nick-of-time.

The beam landed with a _Clank _on top of the set of lockers...and on top of Bella.

"Alice! Are you okay?"

"Fine!"

Though she was okay, her dilemma was far from it. The metal beam blocked her entrance into the bathroom, Edward's voice muffled by the thick steel and crackling fire.

"Get help!"

On impulse, Alice almost shouted no back at Edward, not wanting to leave her two friends while they were in such danger.

_But I'm not helping by standing here on the corridor!_

Fighting her instincts, Alice slowly began backing up towards the stairwell. Eyes watery, she took one last look at the burning bathroom.

"I'll be back!"

"Sure take your time!"

Eyes narrowing slightly at Edward's sarcasm, Alice turned to run down the corridor and reach the closest stairs to the main exit.

Gasping, she was shocked to find a small blood pool surrounding a familiar face.

Within the fire-filled bathroom, Edward Cullen struggled to breathe. Emerald eyes were watery, pale cheeks were raspy red and his normally perfect uniform was ash covered and in tatters.

Though not one to judge a book by its cover, Edward had a feeling he looked as bad as he felt.

His muscles ached, his mind weary and his shoulder begged for rest, but the bronze haired boy continued to tug at the long set of lockers. Growling under the strain, Edward continued to try pulling the steel set out from beneath the beam.

Desperation rose as the lockers didn't budge an inch.

"Edward? Your still here?"

Inside the locker, Bella could hardly contain the shock and slight gratitude from her voice. Though it meant the world to her for Edward to be there with her during their final moments, she thought of this as selfish.

Just cause she was going down didn't mean Edward had to sink along with her.

Even if she was dead, a world without him, her best friend in it seemed evil. Mankind deserved someone as kind and smart and caring as the boy outside trying to save her life.

Trying...and failing.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella!"

_Not without you._

Emerald eyes franticly scanned the growing blaze spreading across the metal beam, flames licking at the lockers, the metal was blackening.

Edward gasped slightly as an idea struck him.

Scrunching his features and taking a deep breath at the anticipating pain, Edward quickly seized the steel beam, feeling the flames surround his hands.

Ignoring the burning pain, he began trying to raise the beam.

Inch by inch, Edward lifted the burning steel. With a final jerk he managed to push it away.

Bella's cindered locker door was now in reach.

Lucky enough for Edward, Bella's door was almost as bent out as Alice's, a bit further and she could slide through. Placing his blistered palms over the cool steel, Edward tugged towards himself, hoping to bend the door.

The steel groaned then slowly, began to bend.

For the first time since that disastrous morning, Bella was free. Though as she climbed from the bent locker door, freedom didn't taste as sweet as she had hoped. Ash burned the back of her parched throat, Smoke clogged her airways and bright fires stun her eyes.

One sight that overridden her fears was Edward, covered in soot, sweat and a heart-stopping smile of relief. The smile suddenly vanished, seriousness taken hold of his features.

"Come on Bella, let's get out of here."

A simple sentence made her heart skip a beat, a small smile creeping on Bella's lips as Edward took her hand and quickly led her from the hellish flames.

Only feet out the door, the pair was hit by a ghastly sight. Alice...hands covered in crimson and eyes wide.

* * *

"Alice what the _hell_ did you do?"

Lips tight in annoyance, Alice looked at Edward, annoyed by the accusing tone.

"Oh yeah, blame me!"

Noticing Bella by his side, Alice rose to her feet and was at her best friend's side in a heartbeat. While they shared a quick hug, Edward clasped Mr. Mc Tag's forearms, dragging the unconscious man to his feet.

Throwing the vice-principal over his good shoulder, Edward nodded towards the smokey stairwell.

Shakily and speeding, the three students quickly ran through the building, escaping through a fire exit and out, into the open. Fresh air was gratefully breathed, the cold autumn air assaulting their over-heated bodies.

Gasps were heard as other students started to notice the three pale, ash covered group walk towards them.

* * *

Sitting on a grey padded gurney, cocooned by a blanket, Bella Swan released a long sigh. It had taken to now for her to realise she was out of danger, no more smoke or fire, no darkness or damn lockers.

Now it was just her...alone.

"Hey."

Turning to the whispered greeting, Bella smiled as Edward sat on the same gurney as her, only two blankets separating their arms from contact.

He looked much better than before. His face cleaned of all dirt and soot, though some ash flakes remained hidden within his thick bronze hair. His eyes were not wide with alarm as before but stooping with weariness. The blanket covered most of his tattered uniform from her sight, for which she was grateful.

As heroic as his attire did look, Bella preferred this Edward, the normal Edward.

_Her _Edward.

Edward smiled down at her with the same glowing expression, revelling in the sight of Bella safe from harm. Silence seemed to surround the pair, though it was comforting; the rest of the world was forgotten, it was only them.

Edward removed his blanket, wrapping it around Bella's shoulders. His arms remained there, one hand gently placed on each of her shoulders. Bella blushed, the distance between her face and his, her _lips _and his was only centimetres, his hot breath tingling her cheeks.

As the gap became shorter and shorter, a deep male bark was heard.

"YOU! YOU! YOU! AND YOU!"

Turning around, Bella saw her vice-principal sporting a thick white bandage on his forehead, pointing at her and Edward with one hand, and Alice with the other.

"Mr. Black! Don't you _dare _try sneaking off!"

Bella was slightly surprised as a "Damn!" was heard, then Jacob appeared out of the growing crowd around them, standing beside Alice and her.

At Jacob's arrival, Bella noticed Alice merely glared at him and took a step away.

"You four!" Mr. Mc Tag's sudden burst caught her attention again. "I saw each of you commit some crime against the school's code of conduct! Tardiness, Vandalism, Fighting, Bullying, Loitering!"

The group glanced at each other, trying to figure out who committed what crime. As though reading their minds, Mr. Mc Tag spoke again.

"Mr. Cullen, you will apologise to Mr. Coven in a minute, but not before you explain _sleeping _on the top floor! Detention!"

Edward only grimaced, he did have a few words for James but they certainly weren't apologises.

"Ms. Swan, though talking to people inside lockers isn't a crime; I've been informed you missed your History class this morning, unacceptable! Detention!"

Bella gasped, feeling her heart almost stop. Since her first day, she had never missed a day or ditched class, making sure all her extracurricular activities were after school and not affecting her study schedule.

And now she had detention...her life was over!

"Ms. Brandon, even in sixth year, you have to be on time for school. Detention!"

Alice didn't even blink at the barking directed at her, she was too focused on keeping her glare up on Jake.

"Mr. Black, though as tempting and amusing as it is to put Ms. Brandon in a locker and walk away, we do not tolerate man-handling in this school. Detention!"

Jake shrugged, he was all too well used to detention, he even liked it sometimes, the desks in room G3 were comfy to sleep on. A silence followed Mr. Mc Tag's words, no other students daring to flare his temper any further.

"Amanda back off!"

"Get back here Culchie!"

The crowd of students separated to reveal two first years, one chasing the other. The blond chaser looked rapid, top undone button shirt flew behind her, an un-seen tie trailing behind like a leash. The running brunette seemed to be her opposite, tie tucked up and completely buttoned shirt un-moving as they ran towards the centre of the crowd.

Stopping in her tracks, Melinda Black looked up at the glaring eyes of Mr. Mc Tag. Amanda Cullen stood by her side, smiling.

"Hey Tommy my man, how's it going?"

"Ms. Cullen, address teachers by their last name!"

"Ha but you're a principal, a _deputy_ principal!"

Mr. Mc Tag just stared at the blond demon, his rage rising along with his blood pressure, a recurring reaction caused by the young Cullen. He jabbed his hand out, pointing an accusing finger.

"And you! I don't know what exactly, but I just _know _you've done something illegal today! Detention!"

Amanda opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again. "Surprisingly I agree with you.

Turning from the cheeky Cullen, Mr. Mc Tag looked at the other breathless teen. "And as for reckless actions, class ditching and un-lady like behaviour...Detention!"

Mel was as stunned as Bella was, her spotless record now sported a large black hole, sucking her future career goals down into the abyss.

_I'm gonna end up working as McDonalds!_

An afterthought scared her as she looked at her best friend.

_And she's gonna be there with me!_

As Mel had a mental screaming fit, Amanda looked through the crowd and noticed some familiar faces.

"Hey-o Cleo, Rave, Pet Sara and IE!"

The five first years approached, three wondering about their new nick-names. Before conversation could start, Mr. Mc Tag appeared while Cleo was mid-sentence.

"So we sell the cupcakes at lunch-"

"Do I hear of an _illegal _operation?"

The group was silent, Cleo thinking of the cupcakes whilst Raven and Petunia remembered the hustling they received to gain entry to Edward Cullen's house. Sara and Intelligencio just glanced at each other, un-sure of their guilt.

"De-ten-tion!"

Smiling as he sauntered off, Mr. Mc Tag felt his pride restored as he left every student afraid of another outburst.

"I'll be right back."

Bella was too shocked to stop Edward from leaving her side and could only watch as he approached the vice principal and talk quietly. Mr. Mc Tag's eyebrows rose slightly, then he gestured Edward to follow him into the school.

Minutes past until Edward reappeared, nodding sternly to Mc Tag before rejoining the group.

"If we serve the detention without causing any hassle, it won't end up on our records."

Bella, Alice and Jacob all released a relieved sigh, seeing as it was their last year, none of them wanted a dark start to the year.

"What did you say to him man?"

Edward frowned at Jacob's American tone but let it go. Silently, he turned to look at Mc Tag approach the crowd, the rest of the gang following his gaze.

"James Coven!"

Curious murmurs arose as James strutted confidently to stand before the vice- principal.

All eyes, including the principal's were on Mc Tag as he took in a deep, angry breath.

"I've seen the tapes, you started the fire."

Shocked gasps and questioning disbelief were admitted from the crowd of students, all except for Edward, Bella, Alice and Jacob. They knew what James was capable of.

James just stood silently, hands in his muddy pockets, a sadistic smile darkening his grubby features.

"You are expelled young man, your educational studies here at this school shall never continue! Leave...before I ask the authorities to make you!"

James smiled, he had his wish; he was free from this dump. As he strolled by Bella, he winked evilly.

Edward shifted her behind him, strong shoulders blocking James from her view, an almost feral aura of protection radiated from him.

Every student watched with wide eyes as James exited the main gates, his shadowing figure perished from sight.

No one dared move as realisation hit them all...on that fateful day, as result of a raging fire, a sixth year had perished.

* * *

A week later, after the gaping hole in the top floor was covered up and the ash cleaned away, life at school returned to normal. Teachers taught, students doodled away on copies, and at half 3, the corridors were filled and emptied within moments, the school was soon deserted.

Except room G3, where four sixth years sat in pairs while a teacher lazily flicked through an expired magazine.

"Alice, come on, you _have _to talk to me sometime!"

Bella glanced over her shoulder at the couple behind her. She had almost laughed when the supervising teacher had decided to "pair them up as it helps to keep an eye on them better."

She had almost jumped into Edward's arms once this was said.

"Alice-"

"You almost _killed _me last week and you expect me to talk to you?"

"You're talking to me now."

"Urgh!"

Bella snickered under her breath at the bickering pair behind her. A glance to her side informed her Edward was also trying to hide his amusement behind a crooked smile.

A seriousness entered Bella's mind as she stared at Edward's smiling face, chocolate eyes focusing in on the curved lips.

Bella found herself subconsciously leaning in.

"Edward?"

Looking up, Edward was slightly stunned to see Bella so close to him, yet he didn't oppose. The two drifted closer, as though an invisible force was pulling them together.

"Eh-hem!"

The interruption from their teacher was as good as a bucket of water.

The two jumped apart, blushing furiously and eyes averted. Behind them, Alice grinned, watching the pair with keen interest.

"Jake!"

Surprised by Alice's excited whisper, Jacob looked up from his hidden IPod with a small smile.

"So now we're talking huh?"

"Shut up and look."

Following Alice's slight head tilt, Jake watched Bella and Edward's obvious awkwardness. He then turned back to his petite pal. Her eyes were alight by an unknown challenge.

"We _have _to hook them up!"

Jacob nodded, extending his hand out. After a long sigh, Alice seized his massive hand and shook it slyly. Not only was a friendship amended, but a relationship was already been planned for Edward and Bella.

* * *

"Detention! Detention! I can't believe this!"

Amanda Cullens sighed inside room G12, the other first years watching Mel's continuous panic attack. Boredly looking around her, Amanda gazed at her new acquaintances.

Raven and Petunia were chatting away, as were Sara and Intelligencio. Cleo sat next to her and Mel, snoring slightly with headphones in both ears.

Mel noticed Amanda's glancing and read her facial expression, guessing what she was thinking about.

"You think their loco don't you?"

Amanda lazily gazed at her friend, sighing. "Yeah, I don't know how I even started talking to them, their all psychos!"

Mel frowned at the irony of Amanda's statement, and thought before responding.

"You never know, a few years time and we could all be great ol' pals."

Amanda scoffed, watching Mel turn to Cleo and try waking her for a conversation. "Cupcakes!" Laughing slightly as Cleo awoke confused, Amanda scoffed again.

_Friends, with this lot? If I ever do, I'll eat Mc Tag's tie!_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_**Awwwww, the end of a Twilightful era! It's taking a while but finally the story's finished! ;)**_

**_Haha I told you a sixth year would perish in the fire! Not the way you thought though huh? );D_**

_**...eh...now what? Any ideas cause I'm fricking clueless!**_

_**-Mel ;)**_


End file.
